The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for aerial positioning systems, such as of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
Aerial positioning systems are used for determining a position of an aircraft in three dimensional space, and may be used to determine a position of an aircraft relative to a hub, such as another structure or vehicle. For example, refueling systems use position information to allow for alignment of a tanker aircraft and the aircraft to be refueled. For example, relative position information may be determined to allow for boom/receptacle or probe/drogue aerial refueling. In other examples, landing systems may use position information to assist landing of an aircraft, such as on a ship or on land. Conventional aerial positioning systems provide position information using global positioning systems (GPS), cameras, radio ranging, or other methods to meet required navigation performance (RNP) requirements, that include accuracy, integrity, continuity, and availability. The inter-related requirements must be met simultaneously for RNP to be met by the positioning system. However, these systems require expensive position determination devices and high-speed data links to allow for the relative position information to be calculated and communicated during aerial refueling or other positioning activities such as landing. Additionally, while these systems may meet accuracy requirements for RNP, these systems may only meet the RNP integrity, continuity and availability requirements in limited situations (e.g. low latitudes for GPS-based systems).